Fairy Tail's Orange Hokage
by antheunis011
Summary: Natsu came across two interesting teens in one of his adventures in Hargeon. What will happen now that Fairy Tail has a council member 'undercover' within their midst. Pre-Asura Naruto, lightly jaded Naruto, almost unnoticable. (Since my Asura Naruto x Erza fic will be called Burning Will )
1. CH 1: The Salamander Fraud

**AN: As some of you know already, my problem is with the fact that I've got to many ideas. While I do want to write for both Mira and Erza, those fics would take me too much pre-canon planing that has been done much better already.**

**This one will most likely go faster so there you go. Most fics that I want to write are the ones that have rarer pairings. (Like N x Kurotsuchi, or Hotaru or princess Sara in Narutoverse). So when I finish this or maybe even before, since my imagination will keep on picking on me, I will write a Naruto x Hisui E. Fiore fic**

**This fic: Naruto x Levy**

**Hope that I have enough interest for this. I have a limited time on my hands and plenty of ideas to start out.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**T**he topless blue sky was clear and the sun was shining down like a happy child that was receiving it's parents praise on the day that we find ourselves within the borders of the ever busy and bustling port town of Hargeon on the southern coast of Fiore. Hargeon is one of the numerous ports located in the Kingdom of Fiore and is also classified as one of its most beautiful old towns. Over the years that have passed, the town had grown to be a rich place with the abundance of fish in the sea and the vibrant life that it offered. With the plentiful fish, the economy thrived and people flocked into the town due to it's beauty and the gentle lull that the ocean provided in both the harbor and on the beach where the people could get a tan.

The vendors sold their goods which were cheap and plentiful, but always brining in profits to them so the low prices didn't represent problems, and the citizens of the town were happy.

You could even say that the port town thrived in almost every aspect of social norm and economic infrastructure that a city in the Kingdom of Fiore could advance in, save for one important aspect

"What?!"

This town was far more prosperous in fishing than it was with magic, with a less than the 10% norm of the people born in it being born with the ability to use magic and become natural mages. With such a low count of Eternano wielders available, it was hardly a place in which you could buy new items and important supplies for wizards.

Unfortunately, a young lady was less than pleased in _that_ aspect.

"EEEEH! You mean to tell me that there's only one magic shop in this entire town?!" she exclaimed in shock, slamming her hands down upon the countertop of the Proper Grocer store downtown. Bright blonde hair shaded a heart shaped face from which eyes of the color of caramel shone.

She was young, nearly eighteen years of age, but one never would've guessed it by looking at her body; bosom straining against the white shirt she wore, hips outlined neatly within the contours of her skirt. Her name was Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. She'd come here to Hargeon seeking something...

"'Fraid so. The people around here are more fishing folk then they are magic folk'' The elderly shopkeeper explained to the young and buxom blonde, scratching the back of his head apologetically. ''I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic, so this shop mostly focuses on selling to travelling wizards."

...and she'd yet to find it.

"Aww, so I came all this way for nothing?" Lucy sighed with an airy breath as her head slumped and her posture deflated. The shopkeeper, seeing a potential costumer loosing her interest in his goods quickly spoke up.

"Now, now! Don't say that! Take a look!" The shopkeeper reassured her. "I _do_ have all the latest goods in stock! Let me show you a few!" He offered as he looked through one of his drawers with barely noticable haste. Costumers were rare in his shop and every bit of money was good in his opinion.

Rummaging around for a moment, he quickly found what he was looking for. Pulling out a small pink box, he pointed at it with his free hand. ''This Colours Magic is popular, all the young girls really seem to like it. It let's you change the colour of your clothes any time you want'' the man clarified to her as he adjusted some measurements and began to change the colours of his clothes at a fast pace, raining magical glitter on his person that did the trick for him.

''I already have one of those'' Lucy rebuked his efforts as she turned on her heels. She took a better look around the store, looking at the various items and crossing her hands over her chest. She approached one of the items that had caught her eyes and took a closer look at it. She began to speak as she did so.''What I'm looking for are gate keys, actually." the blond clarified as she put the item down once she saw the price, doing her best to keep the astounded 'O' shaped expression off her face as she turned her back to the shopkeeper.

Sure it was in interesting item and her brother most likely had the money for it, as he seemingly always had enough money whenever it was required, but she didn't even want to think of buying it.

Naruto had always taught her to be carefull with her money and to watch out on what she was spending it on. Now with Lucy being the daughter of who she was, such a concept often alluded her grasp as a child but she remembered that even her mother made sure to keep an eye on her spendings.

With time, she had also learned to do it, but nowadays she was a bit of a money hoarder, taking every possibility that seemed appropriate to make money. Just because her big brother had money didn't mean he would spend it easily.

"Gate keys huh? That's a rare request'' The old shopkeeper commented as he brought his right hand up to his chin in a gesture of thought. He did briefly glance at the third and last occupant of the room, and seemingly uninterested customer.

The boy was a tall male in his early 20's with golden blonde hair that was as untamed as the numerous monsters in Fiore's landscapes. He stood in a relaxed posture with his arms crossed over his chest, his back leaning on the door frame of the shop and his eyes closed, appearing quite at peace with the world.

The teen or an early adult, the man couldn't tell from his whiskered face wore a dull coloured orange T-shirt. He had a pair of mesh grey elbow straps on his ...er elbows and a red sports wristband on his left arm.

Placed atop and over of his shirt was an expensive looking jade green crystal necklace that hung around his neck on a simple black strap. Completing the look of a regular non mage teenager were his blue jeans and white blue sneakers. The boy held the air of an older brother that was keeping an eye on his sister, and was seemingly only here to keep her company.

The boy still hadn't looked at anything in his store but the old man let it be. Once again he reached behind the counter top and emerged back up with a single, silver key placed within a blue cushioned box.

At the mere sight of the Celestial Key the young girl in front of him grew hearts in her eyes, and there was even a small amount of sparkles hovering around her.

Maybe she was using magic, huh!?

"The White Doggy!" Lucy almost squealed in delight as her eyes laid their sights on the Silver Keys. As her awed look once again replaced her usual cute and innocent face, her hands were then clapped together along with the fore mentioned visual effects to go along with her charming looks.

"That one's not powerful at all...'' the man told her weakly as he took a better look at the girl. She really seemed interested in that little piece of his stock.

"That's okay! I've been looking everywhere for it and I really, really want it!" Lucy exclaimed with glee, holding her soon-to-be possession aloft. "So...How much?"

"20,000 Jewel." The shopkeeper said with a grandfatherly smile on his face as he held up two digits for her to see. His words caused the girl to laugh internally at the joke that the old man tried to pull and made the older blonde in the room crack his eyes open. A single aqua blue eye landed on the two of them as the girl asked with a strained voice and a sweatdrop that threatened to spill over her head.

"I'm sorry, but how much was that again?" she needed to clarify this, there's just no way that the man was serious about the cost.

"I said 20,000 Jewel." the shopkeeper repeated with a semi-flat voice. So while the two of them stood on an impass the boy on the door frame snorted with his arms still folded across his chest, spying the sweatdrop that grew on the back of his baby sister's head.

_'Stingy jiji..' _Both of them thought lamely, before the younger blonde got an idea. Putting on a charming smile over her face, the girl leveled herself up onto the counter top and gave the old vendor what she hoped was a seductive smile.

"Ow, come on...How much is it _really. __I'm sure you could count me a deal,_ you handsome man?" she tried to negotiate with all the skill and the natural charms that she had inherited from her mother as a Heartfilia

"Ah...well...when you put it that way.'' Tugging at the collar of his shirt the older shopkeeper stuttered nervously as he glanced between the girl and the key that she wanted to buy. On the other hand, the older blonde haired boy was looking at his sister with a mix of a bemusement and exasperation, and did his best to keep that sweatdrop that he felt forming afar,

Yep, his 'baby' sister was definitely a Heartfilia.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Now as they made their way down the bustling streets of Hargeon, the older blonde of the strange duo wisely kept his distance from his baby sister as she unleashed her wrath upon an ususpecting trash can atop one of the many overpasses in town.

''Ugh, I can't believe he only knocked off a 1000 jewels. Is my sex appeal only worth that much'' she raged as she delivered a mighty kick into the steel can, leaving behind a small imprint in the metal in the design of her foot.

Naruto didn't even think she was aware of just how mush strength she possessed when she was angry. It was like Sakura-chan all over again when they were kids, only this girl was sweet and kind and didn't hit him over the head for everything.

''That stubborn old geezer must be blind!'' his sister half asked and half stated as she turned to look at him. Naruto not one to incure the might of female wrath from his sister just nodded dumbly, and she turned away from him. That's the life lesson he learned back with Jiraya-sensei in his 'previous' life. When a woman complains to you just nod like an idiot and pretend that you are listening. It hardly ever failed.

''That trick usually works'' his sister told herself, seemingly falling into a small depression as she twindled with the hem of her skirt. This time Naruto couldn't keep the sweatdrop afar as a gloomy aura settled over her face. ''So much for using my feminine wiles''

''Lucy'' the boy stated as he approached her awkwardly not really sure what to say to her. What was he really supposed to say to his sister at this moment, that she's pretty and beautiful like their mom.

For Sage's lucky staff he's her older brother and the job description didn't entail this for his life in Earthland.

''Come on!'' he told her as he nugged her to the side when he came to a halt beside her. Lucy looked at him with an inquiring look as he did so. When she turned her head to look at him, he placed a hand on the top of her head like he used to do when she was a little child and ruffled her hair affectionately.

As he made an utter mess of what was formerly known as a haircut, the smaller girl sent him a small and cute-ish glare. It was cute because the bangs of her hair hid her eyes partially and made her look totally adorable.

''Hmm, stop it Onii-san'' she whined when she realised that her glare won't work on him.

Naruto ignored her petilious protests to the best of his ability.

''Don't look so down now. Who knows maybe he had eyesight problems. Don't let something as simple as this get you down.'' Naruto told her as he patted her head twice, just to make the modifications he did to her hair sink in.

His sister looked at him with a happy face, before she scowled when he started to laugh at her.

''Oh man, you look so cute when you're angry and your hair is a mess'' He told her as she pulled out a small mirror out of her pocket. When she saw the state of her hair a tick mark developed on her forehead.

''NARUTO!''

Said male guwawked with a loud laugh as he took to running for his dear life, leaving behind a small dust cloud as his sister ran behind him. Her face carried a scowl that was worthy of his real mother as she waved her right hand at him. That hand was clenched into a compressed fist by the way.

Naruto laughed some more as he turned around down a side alley, and quickly rotated around, tackling Lucy to the ground before flipping over her and continuing on his merry way.

His baby sister was such a sweet and innocent girl that was almost impossible to anger, but as her bigger brother he knew all the right buttons to push in order to get a reaction out of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time a red faced Lucy had managed to catch up with her brother and deliver him a well deserved knuckle over his head, which in turn resulted in Naruto crouching in a corner gloomily as he played with a stick...wait where did he even get a stick... well by the time she had accomplished that they had already ran around the entirety of the town at least once.

Now this might have been problematic for a normal girl her age, but she had started to train her stamina with her brother at an early age. Ever since she was 6 they did a morning work out together, with her doing some light stretches first while her brother did some insane workouts on his own.

This is not to say that she could do it twice in a row, but at least she wasn't wheasing for oxygen on the floor passed out and with a heart attack right now.

Instead of doing just that she was simply resting as she sat on the stone fence of the overpass, glaring at her brother who had gotten out of his gloom and was now standing beside her, leaning backwards similarly to her.

''You are mean Onii-san'' Lucy Heartfilia stated simply as she looked at her brother with an accusing glare. Of course she already knew that they weren't related by blood, she had learned that they weren't really brother and sister some 4 years ago.

When she learned this she was completely baffled, it was strange to know she was completely fooled for over 13 years but the similarities between them were uncanny.

Both she and Naruto had the same hair colour, which Lucy inherited from her mother. They had similar facial structures, with her face being more round that his but similar nonetheless, and even their personalities were almost identical, with both of them being optimists and always having a positive outlook on life.

Naruto snorted and tried to reach for her hair once more, but she didn't let him, instead opting to evade his hand. Naruto retracted his hand and pouted. ''Aw...you don't mean that do you Lu-Lu?''

'Lu-Lu' leveled him with a dry look.

Naruto once again had a gloomy aura around him.

This time it was Lucy's time to sweatdrop. Her brother was the strangest person she had ever seen. It wasn't like he was simply bi-polar. He shifted through modes as fast as he devoured Ramen when he fooled around. Lucy can't count the number of times she had seen him serious before he turned the situation around by doing something utterly loony.

''Onii-san, you are strange!'' she told him dryly before shifting her gaze towards the store. ''sigh... why can't we simply go to one of the big guilds right now, like maybe Phantom Lord of Fairy Tail.'' She asked him as he looked at her with a masked expression.

''Why are you so insistent that you join a guild Lu-Lu. If you want to practice magic you can do that independantly'' Naruto asked her as he leaned on the stone fence with his elbows and back.

''Becouse I want to become a great Celestial Wizard. And I can do that easily in one of the best guilds around'' she explained him for the umpteenth time, before looking at him intently with one eye. ''And what were you thinking by 'you'. Naruto, you have better join with me, I bet that they would take you as well. I know you practise some magic besides those toads of yours, don't deny it'' she pointed out as she poked him into his chest once.

Naruto pushed himself of the wall and stepped in front of her as he waved a hand around.''Yes...yes, it's all very interesting and all and I can beat that-'' Whatever it was that the whiskered blonde was about to say was silenced as a group of girls ran past him, some of them shoving him out of the way.

''Kyaah!'' several girls squealed in a fan-girlish way that made Naruto's ears almost bleed. He settled for simply wincing. Just his luck that his earing was the most improved sense he got from being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki since his birth and being the son of a Jinchuriki herself. He couldn't have gotten better smelling or maybe improved danger senses, no he had to get the better hearing.

It was the main reason he did his best to keep his ears covered when the girls fought over Sasuke in the Academy.

"Sorry!" another girl shouted as she ran around the two siblings, also pushing Naruto out of her way as she did so. Naruto would have kissed the stone floor if his hand didn't shoot out and stop his fall.

''Coming through!''

''He's here!''

Whatever else the two blondes might have discussed about fell by the wayside just then as a great commotion reached their ears. Naruto flipped back into the side by his sister and then the two of them looked towards the town square, below the overpass and in their clear view.

There in the small distance a crowd of girls has gathered; a throng of squealing women crying out in bliss and adulation. As the two blondes shared a confused look and wondered what it might have been, another pair of such women raced past them, crying out in delight.

"The famous wizard is here!"

"It's Mr. Salamander!"

"Salamander?" Lucy gasped in shock as her head whirled back around to look closer at the town square with more intrusion. She didn't notice the look that briefly flashed across her brother's face.

Undauntered by the things that she hasn't seen, Lucy continued to stare before stars appeared in her eyes. "You mean the wizard who can use fire magic you can't buy even in stores?! He's in this town?!"

Naruto sighed piteously as he heard the pure adoration in his sister's voice for the destructive mage of Fairy Tail. While his sister knew fairly little about the Magical World despite her appearances and pretences, most of her information came from those idiotic and stupid Sorceror Weekly magazines.

He on the other hand was much better in touch with the real world, and has heard a fair amount of complaints for this young mage alone from his acquaintances. Not even he was that destructive when he was still fighting in the elemental nations at his young age age.

And that's saying something considering that the main attack he used was on a basic level a compressed sphere in a compact shell of highly volatile chakra that could easily drill and blow holes through rock and metal.

''I wonder if he looks cool'' Lucy wondered before she rounded up on her brother, who could only look at her in defeat. ''Let's go Onii-san, follow me''

And follow he did, as his sister hurried to the nearest stairs so that she could get down on the ground level where the town square was located. The cries of ecstasy soon grew louder as they descended from the overpass down to the ground, and they turned even more feverish as they approached the commotion.

Soon Lucy herself was pushing and wiggling her way through the crowd as well, jostling for a position at the head of the chaotic cries swelling the air around them. Occasional bursts of purple fire accompanied delighted squeals from the ladies.

"Mr. Salamander!"

"You're so dreamy!"

"Please burn me!"

Finally, they beheld him. Naruto who was standing behind his sister with a lazy posture was far from impressed at the sight of this pretender, but his sister felt her heart throb at the sight of the man.

Standing in the center of the throng was the man whom everyone kept calling Salamander. Purple hair, dark eyes, and ridiculous garb, he wasn't even remotely worthy of description.

And yet every girl in the town was drooling over him like he was a piece of meat. Hearts pulsated where their eyes should've been, in lovestruck by the 'handsome' mage standing before them in all his fake glory.

Naruto felt a need to roll his eyes at the pathetic example of a mage in front of him and pulsed his chakra to stave away the tug he felt on his own energy. A genjutsu of some sort perhaps...

"What a dreamboat!"

"He's so cool!"

Naruto sighed as he let his chakra flow inside him in it's natural form once more. This man was a pathetic flimse who couldn't even be considered a real mage if this petty tricks are all that he could do.

There was one thing he learned about the differences between shinobi and mages. Magic was easier to handle and required very little skill, as most people simply hurled attacks in the hopes of hitting the enemy. While there were a select few that could be considered real warriors and sorcerers, they were few in numbers and were most often than not the S ranked mages and guild masters.

And even then it was a lame sight. Oh sure this magic seemed to be easier to use but it was whimpy and pathetic when Naruto thought it over. He's seen his fare share of mages, both those from light and those from the dark guilds and very few managed to impress.

Then again, he was hard to impress after all that he had seen. When your biggest foe is Madara Uchiha, a legend of a man who can summon forth meteors from the heavens at his will, it's hard to compare to that measuring stick. Oh sure the mages could bend the earth itself to their will, and fill the skies with thunder, but it was often a big waste.

Madara, even if he was a showboat never really did it for the sake of showing off. It was always aimed as a means to beat the enemy and play with their mind, to make it seem futile for them to fight him.

This 'Salamader' fellow couldn't hold a candle to real mages let alone ninja on their worst off days. Turning around he prepared to leave before he threw up at the sight. A blissful sigh rooted him in place.

"Are you satisfied, Lucy-''

He guffawed as he saw the hearts in her eyes.

"Salamander...'' she trailed off as she started to slowly inch closer to the man.

Not her, too!

"Eh?!" Naruto exclaimed aghast, gawking as he saw her dreamy visage. "Lucy?! Why're you-"

Naruto took a better look at this wanabe mage and his shock turned to disdain when he saw the ring on his hand. It was glistening in the light of the daily sun. It was an extravagant ring with a big gem that bore the likeness of a heart, etched into its surface.

And from the way the fire mage was waving it around...it had to be! '_Charm?' _Naruto wondered to himself as he took a better look at the man.

He could swear that he has seen this guy before but where._ 'Looks like he has a ring for Sleep, too...'__T_hat meant that he was using illegal magic and that his sister was caught in it as well.

When he realised this he scoffed to himself internally for his lack of oversight on that account as he brought his right hand up in a half Ram (Hitsuji) hand sign. While personal contact was required back in the elemental nations in order to distrupt one's chakra flow and let them out of an illusion, here it was much easier to break out of illusions, maybe because his energy was denser than the Eternano that these people used as a substitute for chakra.

''Release!'' he whispered so that nobody would hear him as a far more potent and stronger pulse of energy raced out of his body in wide arc, the chakra leaving his tenketsus and spreading around, encompassing all the people around them as they snapped out of their dazes. That got the man's attention and Naruto decided to call him out.

''Pfft! You the Salamander!? Ha-Ha. Don't make me laugh. There are only two people in this world who could hold that title and I ain't seeing scales on you so you ain't neither one of them.'' Naruto resisted the urge to snort at the man for his trickery, but whatever he was about to say after that was stopped as a boy with pink hair stepped into the center of attention.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_''I ended up riding that train twice'' a_ young boy moaned piteously as he dragged his body across the stone streets of Hargeon. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which was left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

Beside him, a small cat with blue fur walked on it's …two feet. And then the cat talked. ''You're so bad with transportation Natsu.'' Stating the rather obvious fact one could ascertain if he looked at the pinkette.

The boy, now known as Natsu didn't even seem fazed by the words of his little companion, instead his stomach growled out his opinion on the matter ''And I'm hungry!''

''We don't have any money'' The cat seemed to be the voice of reason within this group as they came to a halt when a few girls ran past them, squealing as they did so. Both males ignored them.

''Hey Happy, they probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander, right?'' he asked as his sensitive earing picked up on their words.

_The cat looked up at his frien_d with big round eyes. ''Yup. I can only think of Igneel when I hear Dragon of Fire''

Natsu nodded, his face still set in an unpleasant expression. ''That's what i thought too''

Then, like a flip has been switched, his posture did a 180. The young mage raised his hands up high into the air and declared in a more confident voice. ''I feel a bit better now. I finally found him''

''Aye''

Just then did they spot the commotion at the center of the town and the words Salamander being thrown around there. Natsu's eyes widened before he pointed his right hand at the group.

''See! Speak of the Devil''

''Aye!''

The two of them ran forwards, and Natsu barged through the crowd of girls effortlessly as a small pulse of energy overlapped them. He ignored the strange sensation of the blue pulse as he continued to push through.

''Igneel!'' he shouted out once, but his voice was lost in the murmurs of the group.

''Who is this brat'' A random brunette scowled, her face twisting into something ugly.

''Igneel, It's me!''

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Igneel!" Both of the males in the center of the crowd blinked as a pink-haired lad thrust his way into the clearing, shattering the tension that rose up between them. Naruto took one look at the expectant gleam in his eyes, and for a moment, he thought the boy was merely yet another victim of the Charm spell before he recognised the boy for who he was.

Naruto wondered what would happen right now when his answer was given to him by the Fire wielding boy himself. The boy's visage crumpled in disappointment as he looked over the 'Salamander' He looked like a tremendous weight had just settled on his shoulders.

"Who the heck are you?" The Salamander asked the 'Salamander' bluntly, frowning at the man.

''Who am I?'' the faker recoiled as if he took a hit to the chest and Naruto looked on at the man in disgust, preparing to release his chakra once more before he tried to lay down his charms again.

" I am Salamander. Surely you've hear of me before" the purple-haired mage grinned and a star twinkled beside him in mid-air, letting Naruto to twitch at the sight. Was it really that all the mages could create that stupid twinkle when they wanted.

The boy scarcely even acknowledged him. Instead, he turned his gaze to Naruto and heaved a sigh.

"You're not him either...'' The boy was already halfway across the street before 'Salamander' could continue. The flame-mage guffawed!

"He's gone already?!"

Lucy couldn't help but wince as the rabid women pounced upon the boy in a fit of female rage, berating the pinkette for ignoring the man they so loved and adored. It was almost painful to watch and the boy didn't even resist them, letting their fists to the talking as if the punches didn't even tickle.

Well if the stories he had heard about the boy from the rest of the Council are true, they just might. Naruto ignored the commotion from there on, trying to remember where did he see the purple haired man from before.

''Hey, apologise to him!''

''Yeah, Salamander-sama is a great mage!''

''You are so rude!''

"Now now, that's enough. The boy didn't mean anything by it." 'Salamander' soothed the crowd of girls who, while not under his charm anymore still behaved like mindless fan girls. Reaching for a white board from...nowhere, he wrote down his signature atop it and extended it towards the boy.

"Here's my autograph kid. Feel free to brag to all your friends." Lucy watched in interest as she too realised that she was held under a Charm spell when something disrupted it. She sent a glance towards her brother who seemed to know more than he let on.

''I soo envy him!'' One girl said

''Yeah right!'' another girl nodded.

Then pink-haired lad deadpanned at what he was being offered.

"No thanks."

The purple-haired mage faltered, but recovered as his fans knocked the boy into the garbage once more.

''Guess it wasn't him after all'' The cat asked his friend as the boy twitched, a small amount of smoke rising from his body.

''Definetly not!''

Back with 'The Salamander' the man put a thoughtful expression as he looked at the boy, before sending the girls there a charming smile.

''Well I'm afraid I must be going ladies. I have business to attend to'' he gave them what appeared to be apologetic looks as the girls rounded back on him, the hearts back in their eyes and their bodies swaying.

Then as one in perfect unison, they asked in disappointment.

''You are leaving already?!'' he nodded before he extended his right hand in front of him.

''Time for the red carpet.'' the man said as he snapped his fingers together. A maroon coloured magical seal appeared in front of him, purple flames that could barely tickle with their heat spawning arround the man.

All the girls minus Lucy squealed in delight as the man rose up into the air with the purple flames around his feet. "By the way, I'm having a party on my boat tonight. You're all invited!" And with that he was gone, vanishing in a streak of flame across the horizon and into the sky.

Lucy watched him go, and felt just a touch of anger as she realized why she felt so relieved. Charm! He'd tricked her into falling for him! And Naruto along with that boy had broken the spell with their interventions. With a dejected sigh, the crowd of crazy women began to disperse in tandem with the man's departure. No sooner had they done so than Naruto turned around and strode towards the younger boy with a calm thought.

''Hey kid?'' Natsu looked up from where he was knocked out to see a hand extended towards him by the blonde man from a moment earlier. Realising what it meant, the young mage grasped it with his own right and was pulled up without much effort on Naruto's part.

As he was hauled on his feet, Naruto asked him. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." The youth stuttered for a moment. "Thanks, what was with those crazy women though...?'' he trailed of as he looked at the diminishing embers of purple fire that left a trail behind the fake Salamander.

''Who the heck was that guy?'' he asked, totally clueless of what happened arround him. Naruto was really reminded of his youthful days, before the war had even started. Lucy walked up beside her brother and looked at the distance. ''I don't know but he was a real creep'' she supplied before looking at the boy

''Thank you for your help'' She thanked him as she put up an open hand in the air, her eyes closing and the girl slipping back into her innocent persona. Naruto chuckled at her display before he pointed a thumb at himself. He never did meet the boy in person and Ur-chan commented on his lack of brains often. That could mean that he was just a good kid. Ultear was strange sometimes and gave him a weird vibe. She wasn't really happy with his presence in the beginning so he kept his distance when he was forced to go to those meetings.

Why oh why did he accept to become a member of the magic council when he denied the Wizard Saints tittle.

''My name is Naruto Heartfilia'' the blonde ignored his sisters spluters at his revelation of her name. He thumbed at her with his right. ''And this is Lucy, my baby sister'' She whacked him over the head for the baby comment.

"B-Baka!" Lucy admonished, her cheeks burning a grand shade of crimson.

"Names Natsu." The boy introduced himself, grinning at the two pleasant teens before him. "Oh yeah and this is Happy-'' he reminded himself about his best friend and the cat waved a small hand..or is it a paw.

It's a paw right, even if the thing's bipedal, at them.

"Aye!" The cat raised a paw. A PAW!

Neither Lucy nor Naruto seemed that surprised about the fact that the cat could talk. Naruto, well he had meet his fair share of talking animals in his 'past life' back in the Elemental Nations, summons and familiars alike, heck he had even fought dragons. Besides, there was just no way for a cat to ever top Matatabi-chan, and Lucy had meet with his summoned animals several times before.

Gamabunta took an instant liking to her after he got over his amazement at Naruto being alive and kicking. Naruto was forced to try and come up with a way to allow her to summon them for herself.

"So? What was up with that guy?" Natsu wondered as Lucy's hand clenched on her side, before she started to explain. "Well, he charmed those girls-''

RUMBLE...ROARING RUMBLE

A loud growl interrupted them. It sounded like the dragons themselves were roaring in anger.

"Aaargh," Natsu groaned abruptly, clutching at his stomach. "Sorry...I'm just so hungry...

"I see." Naruto said simply, as he gave Lucy an expectant stare. Maybe once she saw the amount of damage the boy could cause on the poor unsuspecting citizens of Fiore then she would let go of her foolish attempt at joining a guild around here.

"Lu-Lu?'' he said simply

"What?"

Naruto continued to stare.

"Oh, alright!" Lucy groaned as she counted how much would she have to spend for a meal in this town. "You said your name was Natsu, right? C'mon we'll buy you lunch. My treat!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Yosh!" Natsu punched at the air. "Alright!" And with that, the trio set off, Naruto making sure that the boy didn't spontaneously combust in Lucy's presence. It didn't take the make shift group long to reach an establishment offering food.

''There it is'' Lucy informed them as she waved towards a large two story building with tan walls. ''That's Hargeon Restaurant right there" she led the group towards the builiding and Naruto was slightly impressed with the design.

There were at least seven windows on the front side of the building. The windows all have blue shutters and the windows on the top floor are covered by a fish net that hangs down from the roof.

The roof of the building has purple shingles. A sign can be seen above the restaurants entrance. On the sign a purple fork and a blue knife are crossing and the word Restaurant is written above them.

There are several sea themed items lining the fronts of the buildings. Those include: Several floaties, an anchor, etc. There are also several barrels lined across the front. All in all it had quite a look going for itself within this small town.

"Lucy, you are paying'' Naruto made sure as she started to open the doors, and the girl faltered for a moment. Naruto wanted to prank both of his companions but couldn't do much more than awe them with his eating habits. Layla Okaa-san had pounded his non existent manners out and real table manners into his skull over the years that he had lived with her.

The inside of the restaurant is also quite large. The walls are tan like on the outside and the windows have green sills to go with the relaxed atmosphere. There are booths spread all across the room that are orange in color and looked really soft to sit in. The floors of the building are hardwood.

The two Heartfilias moved towards one of the booths, Natsu and Happy following after them. The Dragon Slayer had his hands crossed behind his back as he sat down. He reached for the menu.

Naruto reached for the menu.

Both of them laid their hands on it at the same time. Lightning shot out of their eyes and a challenge was set between them. Male pride was on the line and their stomachs were the contestants. Poor Lucy realized this too late and the orders were already coming in by the dozens.


	2. CH 2: Who is this 'Salamander'

**Recap:** After arriving in the port town of Hargeon with her brother in tow, Lucy Heartfilia visits a Magic Shop where she buys herself a new Celestial Spirit Key. Plue aka Nikora, _"The Canis Minor"_ is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit that has no obvious combat abilities and is usually kept as a pet for low-powered Mages. Following a chase with her brother across the whole town, she hears the word that the famous Fire Mage Salamander was in town. After Natsu rejected the autograph from the imposter 'Salamander' quite bluntly, which caused the said Mage's legion of female fans to attack and drive Natsu away, the faker deemed his presence unneeded. With that and some usage of his normal charms the man then proceeded to vanish into the distance with a theatrical display of **Fire Magic **(_Hi no Mahō__). _After the crowd of saddened and disappointed girls dispersed, Naruto and Lucy Heartfilia approached and introduced themselves to Natsu and Happy, a strange pair of friends. Out of appreciation for his interruption and on a small prodding from her elder brother, Lucy decided to pay them all a meal at a local restaraunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Now..._

CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP!

''...ehh..'' Lucy Heartfilia sounded out in confusion as she did her best to keep any expression of her disgust of her pretty face. Why would she be disgusted you ask?

Well the reason for that could be the rapidly diminishing plates and cups of food which were being guzzled down by her two male companions with a ferocity that could be compared with a pair of starving lions.

Apparently, her brother and the pink haired teen have entered some sort of eating contest between themselves. Neither seemed intent on loosing, but she knew her brother would win. In her entire life, she had never come across a man or woman that could outeat her brother.

Wait...was that even a proper term? Lucy groaned as she tought it over. Tentivly, she tried to start a conversation with the boy she had ..befriended...maybe, who knows!?

"Umm...Natsu and Happy, was it?" she prodded and her response was a quick nod from both of the aforementioned males. When she, on her brother's insistence offered to treat the boy and his strange, blue coloured, bipedal talking feline, she really didn't expect the guy to be able to keep up with her brother's stomach.

Especially when said brother decided to throw etiquette and table manners out of the window like a worthless piece of junk that had expired three weeks prior, and decided to chow down and to dig in, to eat to his hearts content!

And when she meant eat, she really meant EAT!

Those two were eating just so much! By the time the food arrived they would be half-way through the previous plate and the one before that. Even the cat was doing its best to eat the menu out.

The moment that the waitress had arrived and set the food down upon their table the pinkette flung himself at it with the ferocity of a starving dragon. Now Lucy was used to seeing such displays of table manners from her brother when he thought of table manners as something inconvenient, which was thankfully a rare occasion, but she often wondered how could he eat so much and remain so ...thin?

Why wasn't he as obese as an elephant by now.

CHOMP

Both of them ate like they have been starving for the good part of the year.

Scarfing down meat, guzzling drinks, both of them tore through several orders in the span of a few minutes.

''YOURZZ AH NAIZ PERZONNN'' And with that poor attempt at saying a sensible sentence, food flew everywhere. The boy tried and failed to say something between his huge chomps on the fried chicken wing and his devouring of tomatoes, both only having been ordered a few minutes prior.

Lucy did her best to hold off that sweatdrop at his words but a stray piece of salad hit her on the nose. She couldn't fight it off. She looked towards her brother siting on her right for help. The older blonde however only looked to be mildly amused at the piece of green on her face, doing his best not to burst out laughing like an idiot at the comic sight.

While Natsu's eating habits had the added and disgusting effect of making pieces of meat, fruit and vegetables to splash all over the place, he didn't waste any of his food. All of that went to his stomach.

The Kyuubi tailed beast within him might be gone for good- or bad depending on how you looked at it, but he was still a Jinchuriki. He was exposed to the foxes chakra since the day of his conceivment and nothing will ever be able to completely sever his ties with the demonic energy.

So he was a container if only in the power of the tailed beast chakra alone, and his body broke it down almost as fast as he could eat. With his high metabolism, it wouldn't be a problem to digest it all.

_'There goes the money my looks saved me at that old geezer's shop...'_ Lucy though negatively as she watched on in envy at the two. Both of the boys tore into the food like there was no tomorrow.

If she ever tried something like that, she would resemble a cow faster than you could say 'cookie'. Nonchalantly did Lucy picture a scene. In the background, she could see the cloud lit sky and in the front and main picture, the jewels she had on her. The money soon sprouted pairs of angelic winds and with one mighty flap, as one they all flew away as various pieces of food fell from the sky.

"This…" Natsu said through mouthfuls of food and labored breaths as he gorged himself on every possible foodstuff within reach, "…is really delicious!" He gave her a grin that could split sunbeams. "You're really nice!"

Lucy might have smiled at him for those words...if he wasn't flinging scraps every which way!

"Okay, just slow down a little. Stuff is flying everywhere...'' she trailed off as she put her hands in front of her to act as a makeshift shield. She never thought she will have to shield herself from food one day.

Puting her hands down once she was sure that the coast was clear, she decided to share her opinion on the events from earlier today. ''Evidently that Salamander guy from before was using magic a Charm Spell to hypnotize the ladies in the town to think that they were in love with him'' she decided, for her pride as a woman to ignore how they acted as total fan-girls even after being released from the spell.

Believing that the boy in front of her wasn't a mage, she elaborated for his convenience. ''It's a type of magic that attracts other people's hearts to the caster against their own will. It was already banned several years ago actually. Nobody even sells them anymore'' she trailed off, not realizing that the boys were ignoring her. Naruto..well he already knew more about magic than she will possibly ever learn, and Natsu. Well he was being Natsu.

MUNCH MUNCH

A dark look crossed over her face as she thought it over. ''He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it... What a creep!''

CHOMP CHOMP

''Trying to get the girls attention with a charm. How disgusting'' Lucy said before she realised that she was the only person talking here. She twindled with her own salad for a moment using her fork before she glanced towards her brother. He was looking at her with the corner of his left eye and was just about to finish with his own meal.

Her face became a little flushed as she gave them the admission. ''I also fell under the spell but somebody snapped me out of it'' she sent her brother a meaningful look. Naruto wasn't looking at her anymore, opting to eat his own food. She knew that he was a better mage than he let on. It was him who broke the spell from her.

She turned her gaze back to the pinkete. ''But still thank you. You barging in also seemed to have freed me from the effects of the spell'' A small lie, but not completely false. He did help break them out of their staring contests.

CHOMP

Lucy put a hand between her and Naruto. ''We may not look like it, but we are wizards too. Well we haven't joined a guild yet.''

''Really so?I zee'' Natsu finally expressed his own opinion. Maybe he was a man of few words...? Lucy mistook his words for confusion and like the little not- know- it- all that she was, she had to explain it. ''Oh I should probably explain''

See what I mean?

When she said that Naruto couldn't help himself. He snickered as he finished with his meal before Natsu did. His little sister trying to explain magic to a real official mage from a real guild. Glorious.

Natsu mistook his snickering from Naruto as boasting how he had won their little contest. The pink boy glared at the older male, and Naruto returned the glare with a cheeky smile.

She put a finger on her chin. ''A Guild is an association for mages, where wizards come together. They will mediate jobs along with information for mages and things like that. Unfortunately, you aren't considered a real wizard untill you join one''

Then she turned into her total admiration mode, wigling in her seat from euphoria. ''There are tons of them arround the world though... I've heard it's really hard to get into the larger and more famous ones, and the guild I want to join is the most popular one''

On her side Naruto snorted, but he muffled the sound by taking a cup of water. She didn't hear it. All around Lucy, more stars twinkled and hearts popped out of nowhere. ''Oh yeah, they are the greatest and they are always featured in Sorcerer Weekly''

She sighed wistfully ''Oh If I can just convince them to let me in I think I just might die'' The weird moment was gone and Naruto gave out a breath of relief. He still had no idea how could people produce those weird effects on their own.

Natsu and Happy both looked at each other. The girls behaviour was lame and confused them. So the mage lamely supplied. ''Yeah..?'' Naruto didn't look convinced. To him all of this looked like as if he was in some of those ridiculous Mangas. Pfft...

''Aah...what should i do. I want to get in, but I bet It'll be really hard.'' Lucy said as she intertwined her fingers under her spotless chin and leaned into it. ''I bet I can get many big jobs there. But I'l surely join that guild'' She and Natsu both missed how Naruto looked at her with a resigned but hopefully look. Maybe she would resign from her current goal soon

He knew that she really, really wanted to join one of the big guilds around and that joining Fairy Tail was her dream ever since she was little. He had little doubt that their Guild Master would refuse the girl anyway from what he heard about the man from Yajima

But could he let her go and join those walking disasters. He glanced quickly at the Fire Mage in the booth with them.

''I'm sorry. I'm sure all of this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of jibberish to you'' Lucy apologised after she snapped out of her dreams, and then she snapped her fingers together as she realised that she had done all the talking.

''Oh man, I almost forgot, aren't you guys looking for someone...'' she trailed off, inviting the pinkette into the conversation.

''You talk a lot'' Happy provided. Lucy ignored Naruto's 'You have no idea' poke at her.

''Right, yes. It's Igneel'' Natsu said and Naruto looked at the boy sharply.

Naruto had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting with several dragons in his past at some point or another. Though few were nice to talk to, most of them were irritating beyond words. He had meet both Igneel and Acnologia in the past.

One of them was an egoistic hot head that barely used his brain and though with his brawn more. It was kinda what Naruto was in his youth. The other was an oversized lizard with a minor God Complex who believed humans were the plight of the world and mere insects.

That fight was the hardest one in his life, not including the end game with Madara. They had carved out new gorges, leveled mountains and burned down an entire forest. The only reason Naruto was even alive was because he could go into a full Tailed Beast Transformation with both halfs of Kyuubi's chakra inside him.

Natsu continued to explain as he grabbed a pie ''We heard a rumor that a Salamander was coming through this town so we came here to see him'' he took a bite from the yellowish food. ''Turns out it was somebody else'' he said and for once he really looked annoyed at it.

''And I totally believed it was Igneel too'' Natsu pouted

''Aye, but that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all'' Happy said as he threw the left over fish bones onto the plate beside him.

''No kidding. I beat that that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon'' Natsu criticised as he finished off the pie in his hands.

Lucy sweatdroped, wow she was doing that a lot lately. ''Ahh..I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon. How can a person look like a huge winged lizard'' her words caused both of the males in front of her to look at her like she was missing something.

''Nah, you've got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon, he is one'' Natsu said it like he was discussing the weather, and Lucy's jaw practically fell clear off her face!

"Huh?! A dragon?"

''Aye. Igneel is a real life fire dragon''

Lucy looked like she had a cardiac arrest and Naruto couldn't blame her for it. Even in this world, heck even in his own world, dragons were considered highly mystical creatures. The stuff of fairy tales and the likes. Naruto sure didn't believe in their existence before he had to fight them.

Then she blew up at the boy'' Why would a Fire Dragon show up in the middle of town'' both Natsu and Happy looked like they were about to argue. ''It's totally ridicilous'' Lucy snapped at him before she abruptly got up.

She took a small and calm breath in order to calm herself. She acted a little out of line there but right now, for some reason she just wanted to get away from this crazy boy, no matter what her brother had to comment. Dragons...pah.

Pulling out the number of jewels required to pay the bill, she set the money down on the table. ''Well we should get going. Enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around.'' She said in a hurry as she moved towards the exit.

The polite waitress smiled at her. ''Thank you mam. Please come agai—ahh'' she looked shocked as she saw that both the young wrecking man and his blue friend shot out of their seats and bowed to Lucy. ''Thank you so much''

''Aye. Thank you!''

Lucy backed away before she shouted at them from frustration. What was she thinking when she offered to buy him lunch and opting to talk with some kid like him.

Then again it was her brother who insisted so it wasn't really her fault, was it. ''Stop. You're embarrassing me.''

She looked at Naruto sharply and the boy was reminded of their mother for a moment. She looked a lot like Layla Okaa-chan did whenever she was worried about them, especially after Naruto got into trouble.

''Naruto let's go!'' She walked out of the restaraunt with quick and paced steps, not even bothering to wait for her sibling.

Back in the restaurant, most of the people got back to doing whatever it was that they were doing before the small scene. Naruto looked at the still bowing boy and let out a loud sigh at the mess. What was it that he sad which caused Lucy to blow up like that, he had no idea. Maybe she was on her period or something.

With another sigh, Naruto got up from his spot in the booth and crouched beside the still bowing Fire Mage. The golden haired council member put his hand on Natsu's shoulder for comfort.

''Hey Dragneel boy''

He called him by his surname, but neither of the two Guild Members realised that Natsu didn't give it to him. Natsu looked up as he slowly leaned back to rest on his knees. ''Yeah?!'' his face faltered, but only for a moment before his usual happy disposition replaced any sadness.

However, Naruto had seen the look of sadness that flashed through the boy's eyes when Lucy admonished him about his hopes, but he couldn't truly blame the boy.

He himself didn't know all the details, but he knew that both Igneel and Grandeeneey had to leave their slayers due to order's from the Dragon King, Acnologia.

''Does finding that flame breath really matter that much to you'' he whispered the question as he took a small gamble. Natsu looked at him with hope, ignoring the small insult about his father.

''Do you know where Igneel is?'' he asked of the older mage, well at least all the people that have seen him in action though that he was a mage.

Naruto sighed, curse him and his bleeding heart. He just knew this will go back to bite him in the ass at some point. ''Yes..I know where he is'' that got him a reaction, but if it was positive or negative remained to be seen.

Naruto was forced to push a decent amount of chakra to his limbs as the boy all but flung himself at him in his haste to learn something about his dragon parent.

''How?! Where is he, tell me!'' he did manage to reach for Naruto's shoulders though in a suprising show of strength. The older male blinked when he managed to do it.

Naruto's physical strength and sheer power was nothing to scoff at even if he kept it hidden. With him training ever since he was a child in proper techniques and going through ANBU regimens since he hit the age of 10, he had some powerful muscles hidden by his could punch through solid walls of rock and cement with his fists, and was able crush smaller boulders with a simple kick alone, without even conducting chakra through his limbs at that. So for the fire slinging mage to be able to do it was impressive

What he had to say to the boy would most likely break his heart, but if Natsu was as tenacious as he had heard him to be, then there was nothing for Naruto to worry about. ''Agh...Okay. Listen...All of the dragons, fire, wind, earth, sky, light, you name it, all of them were recalled by the orders of the Dragon King himself to assemble during the Dragon Festival.'' He stopped in order to remove the pair of hands which were clinching into fists. They were squeezing him tightly and actually managed to hurt slightly.

The young boy didn't protest, too entrapped by the possibility to finally learn of his father's location and find him, after all these years.

''He didn't abandon you, Natsu.'' Naruto gave him a sad grin, a strange combination to be sure before he looked out of the window on their left.

''However, the dimension in which they preside during this is out of your reach, you can't enter it kid'' he gave the boy an apologetic smile. ''You will just have to wait for him to return one day. I'm sure he can't wait for the day'' Natsu shut his eyes tight as he heard it. Should he really believe this man. He didn't seem like he was lying. But how did Naruto know all of that. Nobody else that he came across know anything about Igneel.

''Igneel was always proud of you, whenever I meet him in my travels across the land, he would always brag about you like the smugest father in the world. Have faith and don't give up hope.''

"Oh..." Natsu said as his head fell down. He had some thinking to do, not something he did often.

Naruto patted the boy on his shoulder once again before getting up from his crouch. The kid wasn't really as bad as his fellow council members would want him to be with all the destruction he causes. He deserved to know the truth.

Even if he was just a loose cannon and a hot shot, nobody deserves to be kept in the dark about his parents.

Naruto would know this the best. Afterall he didn't get to find out about his own untill the day he had faced them on the battlefield, their souls trapped and used via Edo Tensei. It was the first time he had come to truly hate his village, but Naruto didn't let it get him messed up.

He first had a war to win. It was only his trust that was shattered and was never repaired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hargeon Park sure was a peaceful place, where young and old alike could come and enjoy the calm atmosphere. The enclosed greenery had two wide entrances with cobble stone floors,. One of these entrances was located on the south side, while the other was placed to the east.

From there the paths went straight down of their respective sides and finally connected at the center of the park, just where a small and eye pleasing fountain was built to accommodate the aura. Various small orange pigeons prowled the area, always looking out for breadcrumbs to sate their hunger.

Hardwood but comfortable tan coloured benches were placed down in pairs every 30 or so feet at regular intervals, and large oval flower pots which contained some exquisite flowers divided them mid way.

This calm and peaceful nature is where we find the one and only, Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia Konzern and the younger sibling of Naruto Heartfilia. She was enjoying the afternoon breeze as she read the newest edition of the wizarding magazine, Sorceror Weekly.

''Oh my, looks like the Fairy Tail Guild is out there causing trouble again. What is it this time? Devon thief family clan wiped out but 7 homes belonging to the townspeople destroyed'' She couldn't contain her giggles as se read yet another sizable damage report, all of the damages caused by the hands and spells of Fairy Tail mages.

''Talk about going over board'' she commented as she flipped a page over and stumbled upon the centerfold Mirajane pictures. The white haired beauty was wearing nothing but a small bikini as she struck various poses on a beach.

This was another Fairy Tail member, and as Lucy turned the next page, she had to wonder how does one join them thought. Do you have to learn some powerful magic beforehand or something?

''But I am so going to join Fairy Tail. They are like the coolest guild ever!'' she reassured herself as she looked around, expecting her brother to pop out any minute now.

''What was that. You wana join Fairy Tail huh?'' Lucy almost 'eeped' like a little girl when she heard that voice coming from nearby. Turning in the direction of it, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

''Salamander!'' What the heck was he doing in a bush in the middle of a park.

The said purple haired mage looked at her from where he was, before he extracted himself from the piece of foliage, speaking as he did so ''Oh man, I've been looking all over the place for you''

''H-huh!?''

''Yes. I really wanted to personally invite a beautiful lady like you to our party on the ship that we are having tonight'' he said, trying to lay down his charms on the girl. He wanted to ger her on that ship since she was quite an eye catcher, and didn't seem like she has stopped maturing yet.

''Your charm won't work on me anymore'' Lucy informed him as she pointed a finger at his hand, the hand where his charm and sleep spells were placed in in the form of rings. Informing him matter of factly, she glowered at the Salamander. ''That magic's weakness is awareness and understanding...as long as the person knows about it, that magic is useless''

Instead of looking alarmed or even a bit concerned about her words, the man simple smiled triumphantly, like he had just won the lottery before entering his 'cool' speech mode.

''I knew it! I knew you were a mage when our eyes meet. Its okay though. I'll be happy if you just come to the party with me'' he offered, knowing that the girl won't deny a chance to come to a party...all the girls were the same these days.

''Well you can forget it'' she reflected his offer as she turned around on her feet, just about to walk away. Why was this town filled with such eccentric people. First some kid that though dragons were real and now this idiot. ''There's no way I would be caught dead on a party with a creep like you... ''

The man looked like hell froze over, but she had her back turned to him. It looked like she was a petulant child from the sidelines actually.

''Creep, why would you call me that?'' he asked, mortified at the thought.

''You're spell. I'm talking about that charm of yours. Do you want too get popular that much that you have to use a charm'' He must have been pretty pathetic in such case, and she had no need to be around such a man.

The man waged a finger towards her as he explained with a lie, why would he need such a spell. ''Now, now my dear. It's all in good fun. I just want to be a celebrity at my own party. Can you blame me. '' the comically dressed mage asked, faking innocence

Lucy wouldn't relent however, in fact she had some more insults at the tip of her tongue. ''This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots.'' With her mind said, she started walking away from the man, just about ready to go and search for her big brother.

''Wait up'' Salamander told her as he stumbled once. ''Stop. You want to join Fairy Tail, right?'' he grasped at the few straws that he could, not about to let such a beauty walk away. Lucy stopped for some reason, curios of what the guy had to say.

''Yeah, what of it?''

The man grinned to himself, bringing up his right hand under his chin. A star twinkled to existence beside the man as he looked at her behind, before his eyes quickly snapped to the back of her head. ''Have you ever heard of Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's wizards''

Lucy looked confused as she turned around to look at the man. ''Well yeah!''. This was when she panicked and pointed a finger at him in accusation ''Wait. You're telling me that you are him. _That_ Salamander''

''That's correct'' he nodded, offering a hand to her. ''And if you wana join, I could probably put in a good word to my master'' he was lying though his teeth, but the girl need not to know that.

''YOU-YOUR' ONE OF FAIRY TAIL'S MAGES'' Lucy shouted, shocked to the core that such a sleeze could belong to such a famous guild like Fairy Tail. However, her mind quickly took in the situation, and she tried to mend the fences between them as quick as she could

That was why she was beside the man in an instant, looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes ''Well I would love to go with you to the party'' she nodded, feeling sick to her stomach as she said those words. Onii-san would never let it down if he heard her right now.

_'wow that was even easier than I thought it would be'_ Both of them though at the same time, for different reasons.

She had to make sure though, so she prodded further ''So you really think you can get me into Fairy Tail, no kiding?'' if she could get him to do it, she could then get Naruto into the guild as well. It would be perfect for her.

Salamander offered her a sly smile, knowing that he had won this round. He then acted like what he was doing would be quite generous, but not something hard for him ''I don't see why not, but you can't tell anyone about my charm though'' he had to make sure she didn't blab about it to just anyone yet.

''I won't say a word'' Lucy said as she nodded like a little child about to get her Christmas presents. Before anything else could be said though, another presence made itself known to them.

''What won't you say Lucy?'' both the fake Salamander and the young Celestial wizard turned to look at the approaching Naruto. He had one of his hands in his pockets and another hand holding a small square device that neither of them had ever seen before.

The fake Salamander looked at the guy with hidden caution, outwardly showing off to Lucy as well. He had no idea how the guy did it, but he broke his charm on all the girls in the crowd. It was good for him that all of them were brainless fan girls that flocked to a famous flame like moths to flame.

''Nothing kid. I was just offering this young lady to come to the party with me She had accepted my proposition and we'll be spending the night together, enjoying and having fun'' he boasted, looking at Lucy with a hidden message before snapping his fingers together. Another magical circle, a seal for the usage of Eternano appeared in front of him, before purple flames exploded under his feet.

He rose up into the air, making sure to show off as much as he could, before bowing to the girl. '' Then I l'be seeing you tonight, dear. Make sure to keep your friend behind.'' with a wave of his hand, the Salamander faker disappeared towards the harbour area riding on a carpet of flames. He would most likely finish anything that he needed to get done in order to make the preparations for the party tonight.

Naruto stepped up beside Lucy just to hear her shout after the man. ''You got it Mr Salamander, Sir.'' Naruto put the small item into his pocket, happy that he got what he needed from the man, before looking at his sister with a questioning face.

His answer was the appearance of a tick mark over her head. ''He got me, I was sooo charmed again'' Before she giggled to herself.

Lucy giggled to herself. Baka! Moron! Salamander didn't suspect a thing apparently. She was just using this guy to get into Fairy Tail! Until then, she had only to pretend to be nice to the sleasbag and everything would work out!

The moment she got herself and her brother into the guild, she'd report him and his charm magic for sure! Once he put a good word with the master that is.

''Ah, Lucy what just happened'' Naruto asked as he watched his sister behave oddly. There were no traces of any charm magic in her so she wasn't under the man's spell. He will have to keep an eye on her with his clones before he sent the man's picture to the nearby Rune Knights garrison for them to check him out before they arrested him for using illegal magic.

He just knew that he had seen the man somewhere before, but for the life of him he had no idea where it was.

Lucy turned to look at him, a cunning smile still on her face. Oh she would have to keep quiet about her plan to the man. She knew that Naruto would complain about her actions, but it was for the best.

"Ahahaha...Naruto. Sorry I left you back in the restaurant-''

"You're still associating yourself with that man?" he cut her off with a sharp tone, something that she noted. He looked at the barely visible trail of magenta flames dissipating in the air.

"W-Well, about that...he invited me to a party on his boat." Lucy found herself admitting that part. He knew it already tanks to that sleeze announcing it like hot news, so better to come clean about that.

"Oh."

Lucy smilled at him, hoping to coax her brother in letting her go. ''Don't wory Onii-san. It's not like I will be in any danger in his presence and you know it. Just let me go, please!''

Naruto shook his head, knowing that something was amiss here. ''Sorry Lucy, but I don't trust that man as far as you can throw him. You can't go to the party tonight'' he could say yes and trail her, hiding in the shadows but he wasn't one for stealth. True his skills in that regard have improved vastly since his younger genin days, but he had learned that there was always a possibility that he could be detected.

"I'll be fine!" Lucy snapped, not about to let such a chance pass from under her grasp. Her brother will just have to understand that she wasn't a little child anymore and that she can take care of herself-

"No, you will not!" Naruto argued with her. ''I don't trust him and neither should you. Any man who would use such magic is is untrustworthy! I won't let you come in harms way if I can help it. You are still my-''

''Baka'' Lucy shrieked as she slapped him over his head, leaving him to look at her with a strange look. ''I'm not that little girl anymore and you aren't my parent. I don't have to listen to you'' " Why oh why did he always have to argue with her! Why couldn't he just understand?! She didn't need to be protected by him constantly.

''No I'm not your parent.'' Naruto admitted. ''But I am your older brother, Lucy. You will listen to me. You will not be going to a party with that man, am I clear'' his voice turned to steel at the end of that speech as he glared at her, concerned but angry blue daring her to challenge his words.

''And what will you do if I do!'' she said as she pushed him away with both of her hands, shoving him backwards. Why must her brother be such a difficult person to deal with. At times he would act like a whimp, most of the times he will goof off but sometimes he would turn into a completely different person, a person that can't compromise. He acted like he was her father instead of a brother and he forbade her to do anything exciting, no matter how much she pleaded.

She won't let this go away. Her brother will just have to learn that he can't control everything about her. It's not like she need his permission to do what she wanted anyway.

With a huff, she stormed off to find a dress for the evening. Stupid Naruto! Baka yarou! Kono Yarou! Why was he so worried about her, anyway? What could possibly happen to her out there in the bay; alone, on a boat and surrounded by dozens of harmless guests...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he watched his sister walking away from him, acting like a rebellious teenager. He though she had gone through those years already. He was angry at her for not listening and was angry at himself that he had to constantly lie to her and keep silent.

He could tell her that the man wasn't the real Salamander, but what would that get him. She would want to know how did he know that, and that would mean that her suspicions about him would get confirmed.

He didn't want for her to learn about his position in the Council, he had to keep that one a secret for now. His investigation into their dealings was still going on and her knowledge of it would just bring about more problems. He didn't know if the Council was corrupt or if they weren't but he had to make sure. The fact that they aimed to control Fiore's magical world meant nothing. It was in the law of nature to follow something, whetever it be instincts or other figures. Like animals follow the alpha male, or how ninja follow the Kage, so do the mage's listen to their masters. It was these masters that had to listen to the council.

How did those ANBU deal with this, having to keep a secret from their loved ones.

Making sure that there was no one in the vicinity, Naruto disappeared with a silent shunshin, the only evidence of his presence left behind were the leaves that were floating down to the ground.

The blonde man reappeared on the edge off the city, sitting down on the stone fence of the clock tower. From the height, he could look all over the city as he did what he intended to do. Bringing out the camera that had used to take a picture of the man, he set it down beside himself and reached for his left hand.

Grabing the end of the sports wrist that he wore, he yanked it back. What he got to see underneath it was a small tatoo with a swirl design and various kanji that surrounded it. This was his hidden sealing tatoo that he kept secret.

Since finding scrolls to use as a base for his seals was proving difficult, he had adapted to use seals with chakra alone most of the time. He wasn't a master of such an art, but he could get around when needed.

The paper that was used in this world couldn't handle the chakra that flowed through his seals, and would burn within a few days or a few minutes depending on the seal that he used or how much chakra he had to push into it.

So the one thing that was left was to use seals on his own body. This was not something one could do without consequences. Sealing arts were dangerous and using containment and sub-dimensional seals on yourself was even more dangerous. A number of things could go wrong with it, which could kill you.

From having your body implode on you, to collapsing tissue and even poisoning, the list was nearly limitless. It was even danger to use seals on chakra monsters like he himself was, as the over abundance of chakra that leaked through the tenketsu could interfere with the seal.

There really was a lot of reasons not to apply seals on yourself.

Pushing a small amount of chakra into the intricate tatoo, Naruto was rewarded with a puff of smoke as his answer. As soon as the smoke cleared, a communication and data transferring lacrima was in his hands, ready to be used.

It was still a mystery to him of how could he use such magical items if the mages couldn't use his own, like seals and the Raijin, but that wasn't important at the moment. Maybe it had something to do with his sage training, or maybe it would be normal for shinobi. It could be becouse of his status as a jinchuriki or as an Uzumaki, or simply because he was an exception.

Opining a small compartment on the right side of the Lacrima, he transferred the photo of the Fake Salamander into it. With that done, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon enough he was contacting Rune Knight garrison, bassed just a few miles out of the city. Why did they base themselves outside of a city they were supposed to be protecting was an utter mystery to Naruto.

Barely a few moments passed before the lacrima lit up like a small flame, and a young man with brown hair and green eyes, answered.

''Uh..yes, Naruto-sama. What can we do for you?''

Naruto sighed, still unused to the use of honorifics. He newer was one for giving respect unless it was earned, and even then the respect he did give out was more along the lines of familiar. Like he did to Tsunade before he learned she kept lying to him, or like he did to the Old Man Tsuchikage.

He only acted polite to the people he didn't like.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, the dimensionally misplaced male spoke. ''Good day, Commander Armin. I need you guys to check something out for me...'' He told him as he took a good look at the man. Unlike most Rune Commanders, this guy wore the clothing that would put him more as a scout than a soldier. Lighter and shorter, made for mobility.

A military subdivision within the Council, acting as a personal constable of sort, Rune Knights are the Council's army. Their job is to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world.

They are also responsible for dealing with issues such as detaining criminals and passing judgement on to them. They patrol over a large span of land all across the country. They possess several garrisons scattered throughout Fiore, with their numbers being consistent, and have battleships at their disposal for sea transportation.

They are divided into squads, with some of them performing particular duties, and most of them being led by a ranked officer.

''Anything else...sir?'' the man asked after checking the computers for the information received and Naruto nodded, grimacing at Armin's way of speaking. The man was a little slower when speaking, having been wounded at a young age, but he never let it get to him. He advanced through the ranks fast, and it was only his somewhat skittish personality that kept him from advancing higher.

''..As soon as you find out about him, send me the relevant data. I want to know everything about that man...oh, and do send some troops into the city later today. Tell them to arrest him. The man's a mage using illegal magic and needs to be apprehended for it''

''Okay sir...well good day..sir'' the commander offered unsurely and cut the connection, leaving Naruto to ponder in his thoughts.


End file.
